


Dressing Room Stress

by Sweetooze



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Friendship, Jealousy, Other, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetooze/pseuds/Sweetooze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Donna makes the Doctor take her to buy some new clothes and witnesses a small fraction of his possessive nature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressing Room Stress

Despite the nearly millenary being that had been to almost all galaxies in existence; had seen worlds and civilizations rise and fall; had helped countless species with their countless troubles; the Doctor had absolutely no fashion sense, at least not for women's clothing.

In all his ten incarnations, he had never been a woman, not even once! He was looking forward to it; it would spear him of several problems regarding his relationship with his companions.

Get inside a woman's mind was the only way to understand it; that was his theory.

So he had no idea of what exactly Donna Noble expected him say when she asked him the following question:

"What do you think of this skirt with this scarf?" She held both items for him to see.

The Doctor examined them for moment and put up his best thoughtful expression before answering:

"But if it's so cold that you need a scarf why would you wear a skirt in the first place?"

Donna rolled her eyes and put the clothes back to their respective shelves.

"Listen here spaceman, if you're not going to help you could've just stayed in the TARDIS." She painfully pocked his chest once as she spoke.

"And leave you here all by yourself?" He mocked. "Oh no, you are prone to danger."

She huffed loudly and made her way to the dressing rooms. The Doctor sat on one of the benches in the waiting area; most of which were occupied by bulky men with several bags that were most likely filled with feminine articles like the ones Donna made him carry.

"So…" Was the Doctor's attempt to start a conversation. "..All in the same boat, are we?" He looked around with a friendly smile.

For a moment, The Doctor could genuinely say that he had the terrible feeling of being the only Time Lord in a room full of Daleks; something that happened more often than he wished.

Surprisingly, with humans wasn't so different.

All of the men in the room, aside from one lanky teenage boy that seemed to be focused only in his cell phone, cast him nearly deadly cool glances.

"Or maybe not…" He muttered while looking down to his bags in shame.

"Hey Martian!" He looked up to the sound of Donna's voice. "What about this dress?"

She wore a knee high dark green dress with a rather eye pleasing cleavage that the Doctor was too much of a gentleman to comment about, taking a great part of his self control not to do the cheesy earthling whistle.

"Looks lovely." He stated. "Now, can we go?"

"You're impossible you know that?" She said in frustration.

"Oh yes! What's the fun in being possible?" He smiled merrily.

"Looks fine to me, lady!" One of the men in the room exclaimed making the teenage boy finally look up from his cell phone and add:

"Looking good there madam!"

The Doctor suddenly stood up and put his arm around a wide-eyed Donna protectively.

"Hey, careful with your hands!" She yelped.

"We're leaving." He grabbed their bags and led them to the exit.

"Oi, don't get your knickers in a twist lady!" The first man shouted out loud enough for them to hear.

The Doctor quickly turned back to retrieve Donna's belongings from the dressing room and then joined her in the entrance, not before one of the shelves full of women's purses fell heavily on both the lanky teenager and the mouthy man's heads.

"Aren't we going to pay?" Donna questioned.

"We can leave the money later." He answered. "Let's eat, I'm hungry!"

"Possessive much, aren't we?" She teased.

"Oh shut up…" He groaned in response.

**Author's Note:**

> For more stories like this one, check my profile on FanFiction.net and Quotev under the same name :D


End file.
